The present invention relates to network access control based on a risk factor, and more particularly, to a networking device, a computer network system, and a user terminal.
To ensure internal data security, enterprises or institutes usually channel visitors into a virtual private network (VPN) for login and access to internal resources. For more details, please visit the applicant's official website and read the technical document posted thereon and entitled “WebSphere Everyplace Connection Manager: increasing mobile security, reducing wireless costs.”
Network engineers perform logical grouping on devices in different physical local area networks (LANs) by virtual local area network (VLAN) technology, so as to provide complete information security and protection for internal resources of enterprises or institutes.
For more related information, please visit the applicant's official website and read the technical documents posted thereon by Andrew Jones and others and entitled “IBM SmartCloud Enterprise tip,” “Build multiple VPNs and VLANs: VPN and VLAN features and capabilities in IBM SmartCloud Enterprise 2.0,” and “IBM SmartCloud Enterprise tip: Span virtual local area networks Provision and configure an instance that spans a public and private VLAN.”
Please also make reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,054,840, a patent owned by the applicant.